Mismatched Couple Of Wu
by thebakasaru
Summary: One is the calm and collected stratagist of Wu. The other is the bubbly and a well known beauty. This story tells of a tale between the two. The laughter, joy and tears they shared. A timeless love, Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao held on to each other, forever.
1. The falling plum blossoms

Chapter 1 : The falling plum blossoms

Author Notes : Ello ello all, has been a long time since I wrote any fanfiction. ;; This will slowly be more of a Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao fic.

Ya, I understand that when flowers like plum blossoms or cherry blossoms wilt, it might not necessary meant winter, but this is a fanfiction so please bear with my silliness in the story with anything does that not apply to the real world we are living in. Thank you and sorry .

* * *

Staring out at the window, Xiao Qiao sighed. It was the season which the flowers will began to wilt again, which meant winter was coming soon, yet again. As much as Xiao Qiao loved playing with snowflakes, winter was just not her season. She loved the sun, the warmth it brought and every tiny happy thing that came with it. "Xiao Qiao? Are you inside?" Da Qiao, the older of the pair of Qiao sister spoke, causing Xiao Qiao to break free from her daydreams.

Standing up, Xiao Qiao walked towards the door and opened the door, facing Da Qiao with an enormous grin on her face. "So, do you want to go play in the garden?"

That was Xiao Qiao, despite all her gloominess a second ago, she could somewhat always bring out a smile to people around her.

"Okay, let's go play in the garden." Da Qiao replied, stretching her hand out to Xiao Qiao, who took it gleefully.

Those were the two Qiao sisters, whom the world viewed as beautiful ladies with faces that resembles young girls. Despite living in a beautiful world, which was how the world viewed it, not many realized that the two sisters, had only each other to rely on.

* * *

(In the garden) "Look Da Qiao!! There are still flowers in full bloom around!" Xiao Qiao grinned as she carefully collected the flowers in her arms and ran towards her sister.

Da Qiao, who was gracefully practicing her dance, turned around, only to find Xiao Qiao three inches away from her. "Xiao Qiao, when did you sneak up behind me?" She said with a small smile on her face, enjoying her sister's radiant smile. Glancing at the flowers, she took a deep breathe , " Yes, they smell wonderful too. Would you like to have them in your room?" Da Qiao knew that Xiao Qiao loved flowers and it was always a pleasure for her to add to her sister's joy.

"YES! Let's go back inside to put these in my room before they wilt!", came the reply and Da Qiao took Xiao Qiao hands, leading her back.

On the way back, Xiao Qiao felt herself trip on a stone and found herself falling. A strong arm caught her from the back and placing her on the ground, removing the impact of the fall. This caught Xiao Qiao by surprise as there wasn't anyone else around in the garden and her sister wouldn't have such strong arms to catch her. Mumbling a soft "thank you" she turned around to find herself facing two man, both unfamiliar to her.

"Who are you?" Xiao Qiao asked, with a notably defensive tone.

"Such beauties. And you, young one, with such a fiery personality." One of the men spook up. Xiao Qiao stood up and faced him, noticing his long eye lashes and beautiful long hair ,which was neatly kept behind him, being quite enchanted by them. "We have long hear of the Qiao beauties and had come to see for ourselves just how true it was." The other man with a louder voice said. This man, had a more boyish look, and had his hair tied up in a neat ponytail.

"Why, thank you." Da Qiao replied, " But both of you have not answered my sister's question. May you please identify yourselves?"

"Oh, I am sorry." The man with the long eye lashes said, flashing a soft smile at Xiao Qiao, causing her to blush and look away. " I am Zhou Yu."

"And I am Sun Ce.Sun Jian's son , also known as the little conqueror." The boyish looking man replied with a grin. His eyes never leaving Da Qiao. "But, how did you guys get in here? This is a private garden!" Xiao Qiao said, still embarrassed from being caught by Zhou Yu for staring at him.

"We had crossed the obstacles in front, proving our worth before coming to meet both of you." Zhou Yu smiled again, answering Xiao Qiao's question. "So you are here to.." Da Qiao asked, quietly and hesitantly. Her sentence got cut off by Sun Ce before she could finish speaking.

"To ask for permission to take both of you as our wives."

This answer shocked both the Qiaos but they already knew what to do as their father had told them before. Any man who asked for their hands in marriage have to prove themselves to be worthy.

"Then, we will have to battle you. For you, to prove yourselves worthy."

"We have no problems with your looks. But, can you beat us in battle?" Xiao Qiao grinned, getting hyped up for a battle. She knew it herself that both her sister and her have to get married one day but like their father had said, to the best and only the best. And she does have to admit to herself that she was pretty much being won over by Zhou Yu's looks. Now all they have to do is prove themselves to be worthy. And since they had passed through all the defenses before, they should have no problem passing this very last stage.

Both Zhou Yu and Sun Ce smiled at each other, confident of winning, and at the same time, keeping their gentleman images, both keeping special note not to hurt any of the girls.

And the battle started, with Zhou Yu facing off with Xiao Qiao and Sun Ce facing off with Da Qiao.

* * *

So that ends chapter 1 .. ;; I hope you liked it. This will be a long long fic. There will be hints of Sun Ce and Da Qiao. However, the main focus here will be Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao. I might be bringing in some potrayal from outside the game, from the historical flims I have seen too. Please review as to give me an idea of how I am doing 


	2. Fight me while we fall in love

Chapter 2: Fight me as we fall in love.

Lol itz me again , writing some redundant author notes. Okay, I have not much to say actually but thank you to those who reviewed my fiction .okie on the chapter 2

* * *

And so , the battle begins between the 2 pairs. Sun Ce will face off with Da Qiao, while Zhou Yu will face off with Xiao Qiao. Both Sun Ce and Xiao Qiao look excited, while the calmer Zhou Yu and Da Qiao stood there, all poised and ready to battle.

Xiao Qiao started the battle by diving towards Zhou Yu with her Qiao grace, slicing them with swift and strong movements through the air without much thought. Zhou Yu had gracefully dodged the attacks, each of his movement soft yet controlled. His hair swayed, following the direction of the wind, making him look even more beautiful. Or, that was what was going through Xiao Qiao's mind as she attacked him.

Xiao Qiao knew very well when she attacks, many are unable to comprehend her rash actions fast enough to defend themselves, and usually they are injured or could only dodge clumsily. Zhou Yu's movement had her stunned for a moment as she watches him dodge her attacks gracefully, while he was looking at her straight to look out for her. Somehow, this made Xiao Qiao angry, because her opponent was not giving his best into the battle.

"Hey, can't you try to give your best in this battle? It is not fair you know, that I am the one who is doing all the attacking?" Xiao Qiao shouted out to Zhou Yu.

Hearing Xiao Qiao's words had made Zhou Yu hesitate for a moment, causing him to be hit by Xiao Qiao's attack, pushing him back by a few steps.

"See! I told you so! Give your best in this fight with me else you wont be able to win me!" Xiao Qiao shouted again, grinning from ear to ear, knowing that she had hit her opponent.

Zhou Yu was shocked by Xiao Qiao's words, for he had never seen a girl, who is so energetic and happy, and at the same time, being serious in a battle. And it was the first time he had encountered a girl, who would actually get angry because he was being a gentleman, not wanting to hurt her.

"Little one," Zhou Yu said, "make sure you wouldn't regret what you have said just now. I will fight you more seriously now"

Upon hearing that, Xiao Qiao's face immediately brightened up as she dived towards Zhou Yu again, yet for another attack.

* * *

(At Sun Ce and Da Qiao's side)

The two were caught in a heads on fight, with Sun Ce advancing, attacking Da Qiao while Da Qiao was carefully blocking out all his attacks , not missing a beat at all.

"Hey , go easy on me!" Sun Ce said as he continued his attack.

"I am afraid that is not possible Lord Sun Ce. This battle is very important to both my sister and I." Da Qao gave Sun Ce a small and determined smile.

Sun Ce stopped in his tracks for a moment, dazzled by Da Qiao's smile. Her smile seemed to be telling him how much she did not want to fight him, yet she had to due to her father's dying will.

Da Qiao took this chance to start her attack on Sun Ce, moving with a lady's grace and successfully knocking Sun Ce down on the ground. Expecting Sun Ce to stand up to retaliate immediately, Da Qiao took a step backwards to defend herself. However, Sun Ce remained in the collapsed position, and Da Qiao got worried and walked over, dropping all her defense.

With a swift turn, Sun Ce caught Da Qiao from the back and locked her arms, causing her to drop her fans, unable to fight her way out.

"Hey hey, don't move too much, I would not want to hurt you, ya know." Sun Ce whispered at Da Qiao's ears.

Da Qiao blushed at that intimate position and stopped struggling. She knew there is no way she could fight Sun Ce for her heart was already stolen by him at the first time she saw him.

Taking a deep breath, Da Qiao said "Alright, you have won me in battle.."

Sun Ce let go of Da Qiao at this moment and grinned.

"And…"

Before she could continue her sentence, she found herself being grabbed roughly from her waist.

"Hey! Arent you from Dong Zhou?!" Sun Ce shouted. This name caused Da Qiao's eyes to widened in shock . Dong Zhou was the man whom she and Xiao Qiao was supposed to get engaged to but he had failed to conquer both the sisters. "You.." Da Qiao turned around to speak, but felt a strong blow on her back and slowly felt her world turned black.

"DA QIAO!!"

* * *

Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu heard the commotion,stopped in their movements and looked over, only to find themselves being trapped by Dong Zhou's armies.

"Let go of me!!" Xiao Qiao screamed.

"Hey! Hands off her!" Zhou Yu spoke up, only to find himself surrounded by even more soldiers ,seperating him from Xiao Qiao.

And before anyone could react to anything, Dong Zhou's armies had took both the sisters away from Sun Ce and Zhou Yu.

* * *

There .I am done with chapter 2. Hope you have liked it. So sorry for the rushed ending.. ;; 


End file.
